


Late night shower

by ArcanePyromaniac



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanePyromaniac/pseuds/ArcanePyromaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night shower results in some passionate love making between two handsome young men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night shower

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction written on here so I honestly hope you all enjoy it. This fanfiction was written by me and my friend. It originally started out as a late night skype chat but we decided to turn it into a proper fanfiction with me as the writer. If you'd like to contact either me or her please use our tumblr URL's provided.
> 
> Me - http://prince-of-smuppets.tumblr.com/  
> Her - http://nonamerainbowz4.tumblr.com/
> 
> Constructive criticism is highly appreciated.

The bright moonlight shone in through the window into the empty bedroom, illuminating it as it came through in beautiful silver streams. It was approximately 11:30 PM and the entire house was almost completely silent apart from the sound of the shower coming from inside the room's ensuite bathroom. Dirk stood in the shower, running his hands through his soapy blonde hair, amber eyes closed to avoid getting shampoo in them. He quickly rinsed away the coconut scented substance and sighed as the warm suds ran down his back. Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opened and a tall raven haired teenager walked in. 

"Dude, who the fuck is interupting my late night shower?" Dirk said out loud, making sure the intruder heard over the sound of the shower. The shower curtain was drawn back and the mystery man stepped in, "It's me, Jake, you bloody nincompoop" he said, chuckling a little. Dirk relaxed and turned around to greet him, "Yo, how come you're getting in the shower with me? I thought you were in bed" he said raising an eyebrow. Jake grinned, wrapping his arms around the blondes muscular shoulders, "I just thought you'd like some company". He leaned in slowly and placed a gentle kiss on his pale pink lips, removing one of his arms from Dirk's shoulder to caress his freckled face. Dirk smirked and pulled Jake into a more passionate kiss, biting gently on his lovers bottom lip.

Dirk pushed the darker haired boy up against the tiled bathroom wall, chuckling when he shuddered as the cold surface touched his skin. He whispered quietly in Jake's ear, "You were right, doll, I do need some company", then he kissed his way along Jake's jaw and down onto his neck. Biting down onto Jake's neck, he listened to the quiet moans escaping from the beautifully tanned boy's lips. Dirk moved down to Jake's nipples and kissed them each softly before swirling his tongue around the right one whilst tweaking the other. He did the same again, switching sides and running his hand across Jake's toned stomach. He then moved down to Jake's dick, wrapping his lips around it and moving his head back and forth. Dirk ran his tongue up the underside of Jake's length making him moan loudly. As he continued he inserted a finger into Jake's ready hole, pushing it in slowly. He soon added another and pulled them out to the fingertips before pushing them back in. "Blimey Dirk, w-would you just put it in already?" complained Jake, his breathing hitched. 

The sandy haired Strider smirked and glanced up at his partners face, "Impatient aren't we?" he replied, kissing his cheek. He placed his painfully hard member at Jake's eagerly awaiting entrance, slowly he pushed in, eliciting a moan from his beloved sweetheart. Slowly, Dirk began to thrust into him, moaning slightly as he did so. Jake wrapped his leg around Dirk's waist, pulling him closer and causing him to push in deeper. His breaths came in ragged gasps as Dirk began to thrust harder and faster trying to find that one sweet spot. Dirk quickly found Jake's prostate and slammed into it causing the ebony haired teen to scream in pleasure. Jake tightened his grip around Dirk's shoulders and pulled him into another passionate kiss. Dirk placed his hand on Jake's wonderfully plush rump and squeezed tightly, thrusting up at the same time. Climax was drawing close and Jake could feel it, he grabbed his cock and began to pump furiously, occasionally running his thumb over the tip. The combination of Dirk's thrusting and his own pumping sent him over the edge and he came within minutes, his stomach clenching as he did so. Dirk came soon after, thrusting up and hitting Jake's prostate one last time before pulling out.

Dirk kissed Jake gently on the lips, "We should probably get out or we're going to end up looking like some wrinkly fucking prunes" he said chuckling quietly. He turned off the shower and slid open the shower curtain and climbed out, tossing a towel over to Jake "Dry off and come get that gorgeous ass of yours into bed". He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back into the bedroom, flopping down onto the bed. Jake quickly followed and jumped onto the bed, he lay next to Dirk and rested his head on his boyfriend's chest. "I love you, you sassy prick" he whispered. Dirk laughed and ran his fingers through Jake's hair, "I love you too you dickweed". They both began to drift slowly into a dream filled sleep.

Before they could do so the bedroom door slammed open, "Would you two cockpunches keep your shit down next time? Some people are trying to sleep!" yelled a sleep deprived and angry Dave, the younger Strider's eyes glowed red in the darkness. "Sorry lil bro, sexual urges 'n 'shit" Dirk chuckled before throwing a pillow at his brother, "Now get the fuck out of my room". Dave rolled his eyes and exited the room, "Next time I swear I will smother you with that damn pillow" he mumbled to himself.


End file.
